Huntbastian Stories
by MaddieMakayla96
Summary: Just different short shots about Hunter and Sebastian
1. smiling is the best medicine

HUNTBASTIAN STORIES

1) smiling is the best medicine.

"Bastian, step it up!" Hunter barked as he paced in front of us. He was making us go over the dance moves for sectionals over and over until we apparently "got it right".

"Fuck you, Clarrington", I grumble.

"Come on, Hunter, sectionals isn't for another month!" one of the other warblers called out.

"Fine. You all are dismissed, I guess", Hunter called out annoyed.

"Hunter?" I try to get Hunter's attention after everyone left. He had started angrily shuffling through sheet music.

"What!?"

"Come on, Hunt. You gotta relent on them a little", I try to crack down Hunter.

He sighs loudly as he flops down on the piano bench before leaning his head on his hands. I stay where I was for a minute just watching him sort out his emotions.

After a minute I walk up to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Hunt?" I ask softy. He shakes his head clearly not wanting to talk. "Tell me." He shakes his head again. "So damn stubborn", I mumble before kneeling down to look at Hunter.

"Tell me what's wrong, babe."

"You really want to know?"

"We'll I wouldn't ask if I didn't", I try to make him smile a little.

"I'm feeling for lack of better terms, homesick. Today is my baby brother and sister's birthday and I really miss them. I haven't ever missed their birthday", Hunter's voice cracked slightly which surprised me. "And I don't know how to deal with it I guess. That's why I was so hard on you guys today I guess", Hunter looks up at me a little.

I reach up and run my fingers through his hair. "Have you called them and talked to them? Told them how much you want to be there with them today?"

"Yeah. They said they got why I couldn't be there today", Hunt says quietly.

"Then babe, you don't need to worry about it. Your brother and sister still love you and they aren't mad for not being with them today", I poke his sides.

"When did you get so good at making people smile, Seb?" Hunter grinned.

"I'm just that awesome", I smile too.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me feel better."

"It's nothing, Hunt. I don't like seeing my friends upset."


	2. Are you sure?

are you sure?

"You sure we can't hang out this weekend?" Sebastian asks his boyfriend from his place on his bed.

"I told you babe, I have to go visit my mother and her fiancé", Hunter grumbled sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"Why do you have to go see her?" Sebastian asks.

"Obligation, once or twice a month I have to play the straight-perfect son", Hunter explains leaning over and kisses Sebastian's cheek.

"Straight-perfect son?" Sebastian leans back to look at Hunter.

"That's one person I'm not coming out to anytime soon, sorry love", Hunter sighed.

"We totally saw him mackin' on some girl!" Jeff and Nick say exasperatedly.

"I knew it; he's bi, of course he would dump me for some chick to make his parents happy", Sebastian couldn't believe it, he was just told his boyfriend was cheating in him with some girl.

"I'm sorry, Seb", Jeff lays his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"S'not your fault", Sebastian brushes Jeff off before rushing out of the room.

"Where's Bas, going?" Nick and Jeff look up at the new voice.

"You're an asshole, you know? After everything Seb has had to go through…", Jeff scowled at Hunter.

"What the hell did I do?" Hunter asks completely confused.

"You're cheating on Sebastian with some chick", Nick states.

"Oh no, this can not be happening. Makayla is my beard, doofuses. I can't come out to my mom and Mak has been one of my friends since I was little so she volunteered to be my beard while I am around my mom", Hunter tried to explain.

"Crap. You better go tell Seb that because he is crushed", Nick sighs.

"He wouldn't be if you told me what you saw before you broke my boyfriend's heart", Hunter scowls before running out of the room in search of his boyfriend. He can only think of one place that Sebastian would go other than their dorm room.

Hunter reaches the small-vacant-unused study room. The door wasn't even shut so he walked quietly in. He silently walked up behind Sebastian, who was standing in front if the big picture window starring out of it. Hunter wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist from behind.

"Why?" Sebastian's voice broke the quietness.

"Why what?" Hunter knew what he was talking about.

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"I didn't."

"But Nick and Jeff…"

"The dumbasses didn't have all the facts, Bastian. The girl they saw me with is my beard. Her name is Makayla, I've been friends with her my whole life and she volunteered to be my beard around my mom when I came out to her", Hunter kisses Sebastian's neck. Hunter could feel Sebastian relax in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sebastian leans back into his boyfriend.

"Didn't want to upset you", Hunter tells him.

"Well that backfired didn't it?" Sebastian smiles a little before pulling away from Hunter and moving to sit in one if he couches. Hunter frowns slightly before going over to Sebastian. He kneels on the floor in front of him.

"Would it be easier for you if we broke up?" Sebastian whispers; his voice cracking even in the soft tone.

"Hey, where is this coming from?" Hunter wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist again.

"With your family it's easier if you're straight."

"With my mom yes but who gives a rat's ass about her, but with my dad no, my dad is accepting and I told him about us and he actually wants to meet you", Hunter tries to cheer up his boyfriend.

"Really. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bastian. I'm sure, I love you and want to be with you, not anybody else", Hunter tells Sebastian using those three words for the first time.

"You love me?" Sebastian stutters slightly.

"Of course I do."

"I love you too, Hunt", Sebastian wraps his arms around Hunter's neck before kissing him.

There was no spoken words but they knew that they were gonna be alright. And that Niff needed to get some well deserved payback.


	3. Lock'em in the closet!

Author's Note:: I hope yall have like the other two chapters so far! Before I let yall get to the third one I have a couple words to say. Please review! It would be much appreciated. And leave me promts for these stories if you have any and I will try to write them because I can only think of so many things to write about before I run out of things. Thank you so much! And if anyone wants to be my beta because I'm about to upload a buncha stories and I would like someone to beta them before hand! Thanks again -maddie

**lock'em in a closet!**

"There is too much sexual tension between you two!" Jeff yelled over me and Hunter.

Me and Hunter had been yelling at each other for a good five minutes about really nothing. And apparently the others were getting annoyed.

"Sterling this has nothing to do with you!" Hunter's voice rose.

"Well it kinda does. We are all freaking tired of you two fighting all the time because it is affecting the warblers. And I'm the only one who has enough balls to tell you! So don't hate me after this but we have no chose", I frown right before Jeff grabs the front of mine and Hunter's shirts.

"What the hell, Jeff!?" I try to get Jeff off of me but he had a death grip on my shirt.

He pulls us to the music closet before giving a forceful shove. I go tumbling; almost falling flat on the floor.

"Sterling, open the damn door!" Hunter pounded his fist against the door.

"He's not going to do it, Hunter", I say quietly as I try to find the light. Feeling the pull string, I tug on it eliminating the small room.

"So what are we supposd to do?" Hunter asks defeated as he slides down the door to sit on the floor.

"Jeff's and well the rest of the warblers have got it in their mind that we are secretly in love with each other", I sit down on the adjacent wall next to Hunter.

Hunter didn't say anything for a long while but I could see the gears turning in his head.

"You okay, Hunt?"

"Mhm", he didn't really answer my question.

"Dude, speak English."

"I'm fine, Bas, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Life."

"What about life?"

"Why are you so damn nosy, Smyth?"

"Why are you do damn stubborn, Clarrington? And you didn't answer my question."

"Ass. But uh, I don't even know."

"Okay, that doesn't really clarify anything", I muse.

"But out why don't ya?"

"Hunter, is what everyone says true?" I ask after a few minutes.

"What if it is?" Hunter asks wearily.

"I would say kiss me", I state.

Hunter moves slightly closer to where he is kneeling infront of me.

"Stop me if you don't want to", I lean forward to where our foreheads were almost touching. He nods slightly. I slowly lean in the rest of the way before pressing my lips to his slightly. Hunter kisses me back before pulling away slightly.

"Wow", he breaths out.

"I know I'm awesome", I chuckle slightly.

"No, you're an ass, Seb", he says but smiles.

"You wanna see if Jeff will let us out of here now and maybe continue this in your dorm?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah", Hunt says before standing up and offering his hand to me.

I take his hand and he pulls me up off the floor. Hunt kisses me quickly catching me off gaurd before going to pound on the door to try to get Jeff to let up out. I just smile to myself.

"Jeff, let us out!"

"Have you two confessed your undying love to eachother yet?" Jeff calls back.

"Sure why not", Hunt looks back at me and winks. I chuckle a little.

"Finally", Jeff says as he opens the door.

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell for doing this, you know Sterling", I say as I walk past him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, captin", he smirks before slapping me on the back.

I just shake my head in response.


End file.
